dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Rivers
Kenny Conner Rivers was Harrison’s best friend during middle school and early high school before Alana turned them against each other. He lived in poverty with his mother and three sisters, and became a delinquent out of necessity. He is considered the deuteragonist. Biography Early Life Kenny was born to an unwed 17 year old Heather Rivers either behind a convenience store, or at a crack dealer's den. He grew up in poverty with his perpetually moving single mother who never cared for him. His mother smoked crack and was constantly unemployed. She had three more children throughout the years, usually by different fathers. The home was unsafe and frequently the target of break ins due to his mother not paying back her debts to her dealers. Because of this, Kenny became involved in crime from a young age. He frequently skipped school, usually stuck at home taking care of his sisters. At the time that he was enrolled at Lorraine Clarkson, he lived in a basement suite with his mother and 3 sisters. Middle School Kenny met Harrison one day at middle school as he had no lunch, and Harrison offered his food to him. They became good friends and usually hung out together. Harrison tried to distract Kenny from his difficult life by inviting him over to his house to play video games and going to the comic book store. Kenny borrowed money from Harrison to go on field trips. However, Kenny was disliked by Mr. Wright, who was naturally prejudiced toward poor people. So Harrison stopped mentioning that they were hanging out to his dad. Kenny and Harrison went to get piercings at a sketchy tattoo parlor, where they forged their parents’ signatures. Harrison wanted to get piercings for his birthday but his dad refused to let him, so Kenny offered to make his birthday wish come true. At the tattoo parlor Harrison got his ears illegally pierced, and he tried to hide them from his father for the longest time. But then Mr. Wright found out, and he put the tattoo parlor out of business. Kenny and Harrison went to a house party hosted by Kenny’s acquaintance, a high schooler named Frank. Harrison just tagged along because he didn’t want to be at home. They went to Frank’s house, where they were surrounded by high schoolers engaging in debauchery. They found Frank and met his girlfriend, a girl named Alana. Later, Kenny, Frank and Alana engaged in an underage drinking contest and got extremely hammered. Kenny passed out on the lawn and later did not respond when it was time to go home. Frank forced Harrison to drive him, Bryce, and Kenny out of the neighborhood because he was the only sober one. (Never mind that he was only 14 and had no license.) Halfway through the school year, Heather went to visit her convict boyfriend Matt in prison. When Matt was released Heather allowed him to live in their home which only made things worse. Kenny was naturally distrustful towards Matt, since the last time he visited, he abused Heather verbally and physically. But Heather kept believing that Matt was going to change this time. However, whenever she was out of the house, Matt was a depraved predator towards her children. He would beat Kenny for no reason or molest his sisters while they were sleeping. Finally Kenny had enough of Matt’s abuse and turned to Harrison for help. Harrison asked his father to allow Kenny and his sisters to stay at their house for a little while, and he agreed (albeit reluctantly). Finally, Kenny and his sisters escaped their abusive home while Matt and Heather were away at the bar. Mr. Wright called the police for them, and the police arrested Matt and removed Kenny and his sisters from the house for a brief while. Kenny applied to become legally emancipated from his mother on his 16th birthday, and his sisters were sent to more responsible relatives. Matt was sent back to prison on charges of child endangerment, and Heather was arrested and ordered to stay away from drugs and alcohol. At the end of the school year, Kenny and his sisters went to live at their grandparents’ ranch. Bob Joe High School (The Betrayal) After the summer, Kenny had gotten himself a job and a new place to live. He had started dating Alana, the girl that they met at Frank’s house party and who had taught them how to shoplift. They went on a camping trip together with Harrison, and they almost left Harrison behind in the wilderness. Kenny ignored Alana’s red flags during the beginning part of their relationship. Her red flags included: Treating his sisters badly, constantly complaining and never footing any bills. But he did not notice until it was too late. Later, Kenny started up a death metal band with him as the vocalist and guitarist, Alana as the bassist and Harrison as the drums/techie/graphic designer. Kenny had good intentions with the band at first, wanting to put out his new music. However, he began to ignore Harrison in favor of his new girlfriend, and even skipped out during their semi weekly hangouts. He and Alana worked as partners in crime, falling even deeper into depravity. Things went from bad to worse after Alana started making up elaborate lies to make Kenny believe that she was cheating on him. Eventually Kenny became paranoid that Harrison was trying to ruin their relationship, even though it was Alana’s doing. Eventually, while on a heist, Alana left him out to dry where he was caught by the police and detained. Finally, when Kenny got out, he texted Harrison to meet him and Harrison thought that Kenny had forgiven him when in reality, Kenny was still mad. They had an emotional fistfight which ended with someone calling the police. Kenny was finally arrested again and sent away for an even longer sentence at reform. They all severed connections with each other, partly due to the police needing to monitor Kenny’s online activity, and also because Kenny fully bought into Alana’s lies and never wanted anything to do with him ever again. Harrison looked back at this event with regret, sad that he had lost his best and only friend in the neighborhood. It is unknown if Kenny ever realized that Alana had been manipulating him the whole time. Possible sightings? Kenny was seen again working at the local grocery store, now a changed man. After high school, Kenny went to university and did a degree in Crime and Deviance, along with a Bachelor of Business Administration. He later became a paralegal and got engaged to his new girlfriend (who is much better than Alana). He seemed to be doing well for himself, leaving behind his past of poverty. 5 years after they graduated from high school Kenny decided to add Harrison again. Personality Kenny was a troubled boy with anger management issues. He always got in trouble at school and with the authorities. He got into smoking early in life, usually stealing his mother’s cigarettes. He also was a notorious thief in the community, however he seemed to do it out of necessity as his family was quite poor. His previous teachers said that he was notorious for lying, stealing and fighting. However it is implied that Kenny never really wanted to be this way, but his life in poverty made him this way. Kenny seemed to be genuinely happy when he hung out with Harrison. He presumably got better after serving his sentence at juvie. Appearance Kenny had long auburn hair, stubbly facial hair and has a pierced lip and eyebrows. He was usually seen wearing a heavy metal T-shirt, with a hoodie on top, and shredded jeans. After his time at juvie, Kenny cut his hair and removed his piercings. Relationships and Interactions Harrison Harrison and Kenny were good friends during middle and early high school. Because of Harrison's lonely life as an only child and Kenny wanting to escape his bad home they hung out a lot, usually behind the convenience store or at the nearby mall. Early on, Harrison was very generous to Kenny, giving him money for lunch and field trips because he didn't want his best friend to be excluded from anything. However, later Harrison's dad found out and basically forced him to stop giving money to Kenny. Harrison gradually got absorbed into Frank's social circle through Kenny, and bent over backwards to fulfill the requirements to join his gang. However, their relationship in high school fell apart after Alana betrayed their trust, and caused them to turn against each other. Alana Kenny briefly dated Alana, after she broke up with Frank. They met at Frank's house party, and she helped teach them how to shoplift. Kenny began drifting away from Harrison, making him the third wheel in their hangouts. He seemed oblivious to the red flags in their relationship, such as Alana’s bad behavior in public places, her poor treatment of his sisters especially calling Maelynn some derogatory terms, and just generally not respecting their time together. Later Alana began manipulating him, and took advantage of his old childhood traumas to get him to become subservient to her. Kenny finally broke up with her after he learned that she was cheating on him with Harrison. Frank Frank is one of Kenny's mutual friends. Frank is like the cool older brother that Kenny never had. By being friends with him, Kenny uses his friendship as an excuse to get free stuff. He and Harrison bent over backwards to get into his gang. Kenny still hung out with Frank even though he regularly put his life in danger just to stay cool. Heather Kenny loathes his mother, Heather. He tries to spend as little time at home as possible because of her abusive nature. Things only got worse when Heather reunited with her on and off again boyfriend Matt from prison. Kenny thinks his mother never does enough to raise and shelter her kids. Heather frequently abuses and neglects her four children, choosing to do drugs with her friends instead. His sisters Kenny seems to care for his sisters, such as walking them to school and bringing them to the park. He fiercely protected them from Matt when he tried to abuse them. Sometimes he brings them along when he hangs out with Harrison. Matt Kenny had a bitter, strained relationship with his mother's boyfriend Matt. Heather had an on and off relationship with him, so Matt lived sporadically with his family. Matt was a tweaked out loser and also lowkey a pedophile, so Kenny's hatred for him only intensified even more. At some point Matt tried to kill Kenny, and was put on a countrywide warrant. Matt was finally sent back to prison for the long term, so Kenny never had to see him anymore. Gallery Image012.png|kenny is angry because everyone keeps backstabbing him. feels bad man. Q and A * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? Better off now that he has a stable job. * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL AS A CHILD? Poverty because his mom would blow all her welfare money on drugs * HOBBIES? Making music, playing video games, going out with his friends * PATIENCE LEVEL? Short * FAVORITE PLACE? Behind the mall * ROLE MODEL? Frank * FAVORITE FOODS? Burgers * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? Public transit lel * WEAPON Switchblade * SMELLS LIKE? Probably bad because he lives in poverty and all that * HOW DO THEY FEEL ABOUT LOVE? He wanted it to be real but Alana betrayed him. * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? Unknown * MAKES A LIVING BY? Working a part time job at McDonalds for a brief time * FEARS OR PHOBIAS? Probably people breaking into his house. * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? Death metal * BAD HABITS? Smoking and stealing * WHAT TURNS THEM ON? Hot alternative girls * WHAT TURNS THEM OFF? People like his mom * IF THEY TRANSITIONED FROM THEIR WORLD TO OURS, HOW WOULD THEY REACT? Meh, about the same * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? First off his mom was a drug addict, and second his mom's boyfriend tried to kill him. * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) The delinquent kid that only shows up to see his friends. * RANDOM FACT! He existed in 2011 albeit under a different name. Also his hair was black, but we already have so many black haired ppl anyways * ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE The sidekick or the lancer * OUTLOOK ON LIFE? Pessimistic * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? Edgy kids at school * FAVORITE OBJECT? His switchblade * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2011 * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? Probably forced to be mature when he had all of his mom's responsibilities thrust upon him. * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Food? * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? Is that kid homeless * DO THEY LIKE THE NAME THEY WERE GIVEN? No * FIRST MEMORY? His mom doing drugs in front of him * NERVOUS HABITS? Getting all aggressive when someone provokes him * ADDICTIONS? Almost got into benzos * SIBLINGS? 3 younger sisters * HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? Maybe * CLOSE FRIENDS? Harrison (until the betrayal) * FIRST KISS? (WHEN AND WITH WHOM) Alana * GLASS HALF FULL OR HALF EMPTY? half empty * VIEWS ON GAMBLING, LYING, KILLING, ETC...? well, if they're gonna kill you, kill them first * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? yes * HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? very * PASSIVE, AGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? Aggressive * CAT OR DOG PERSON? dog * SWORN ENEMY? His mom and his moms boyfriend Matt * WHAT SONGS RELATE TO YOUR CHARACTER? down with the sickness * ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? his moms boyfriend * HOW HAS THEIR LOOK/DESIGN CHANGED OVER TIME? uhh, he used to have black hair but like, everyone had black hair so he was changed to be a redhead because the og one was a redhead * MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? when his moms boyfriend tried to kill him among other things * WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? hanging out with harrison * DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? guitar * FAVORITE HOLIDAY? any time he doesn't have to go to school * IF THEY COULD HAVE ONE THING IN THE WORLD? to be fully independent and away from his narc mom * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? only if he had to * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) eyebrow piercings Category:Male Category:The Delinquents Category:Bob Joe High School Category:The reboot